someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Prime: Fusion Suit
After playing some Super Smash Bros and after playing with Samus, I decided to check out Metroid Prime. I had looked at several copies of the game on eBay, but only ended up buying a wireless GameCube controller. Then I thought of looking at gametraders for a copy (If you don't know gametraders is a store where they sell pretty much any game they have). I found a copy of Metroid Prime and asked the clerk about it. He said the game worked fine and the disk had no scratches. He then sold it to me for 20 bucks and I left the store with my new game. As I played the game I was instantly hooked. I loved the gameplay elements such as turing into a morph ball, different types of beams and different types of visors that screams to me there is a lot to do in the game. After playing through once (took me around two months to finish) I decided I wanted more Metroid games. With all the money I could scape together I went back to gametraders and brought a copy of Metroid Fusion for my GBA. After playing the new game for around an hour I decided to look up some easter eggs for Metroid Prime. What i found was a way to get the fusion suit in Metroid Prime which is what I regret. After I had put the suit on the screen cut to black and then started me at the last boss fight even when i put the suit on at my ship. I expected this to be the work of some hacker but decided to keep playing anyway due to that fact some hacks can be in a word, awesome. Instead of the usual boss, another Samus had emerged with a caption for the boss being called "Samus: Overcome yourself" I found this awesome until a started fighting. When Her health popped up it was massive. I could barely get a scratch on her. After I while I got her down to 3/4 of her health but then ended up failing when she hit me with her final charge beam. Instead of the visor going out it played a scene in my characters view with the other Samus walking up to her. She then removed my character's helmet. My character kept screaming "Please don't do this! I don't want this!!!" The other Samus the charged up her beam and shot her in the face with the incineration beam and when it went into a view of the other Samus's legs. She ran but the face of the real Samus was nothing more than a skull looking up. The skull then looked at the screen as her eyes started to glow red. It then it cut to black and the gamecube shut off. I was horrified and started up the game again, and just removed the suit never to be put on again. But everytime I see Samus reflection in the game I see her skull, with those glowing red eyes. This was my very first attempt at a creepy-pasta. I really hope you liked it and thanks for reading Category:Video Games Category:Metroid Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story